


You Were Right

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides she wants a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



The moment Laura saw Allison and Lydia’s little girl was the moment she decided she wanted to have a baby. Erica could come up with a whole list of reasons why they shouldn’t, but she never could say no to Laura.

So for nine months Laura’s belly swelled and for nine months Erica hovered protectively around her wife, ready to rip off the head of anyone who came too close.

In the end the couple had a baby boy with brown hair and big brown eyes. And as he lay in Erica’s arms, she smiled and said “You were right.”


End file.
